Easier To Run
by DiamondTheHedgehog
Summary: Sonic can't take it. Seeing her laugh... smile... Not being able to show his love, so he runs. Away from Amy Rose... [Sad SonAmy] [OneShot]


**Right, it's 5:12am. I've been up since 1pm... Yesterday. And Miss. Emelia isn't tired and is having a writing streak. I've just completed the latest chapter to 'A Rose's Revenge' _–hasn't uploaded because she wants a few more reviews-_ and I've had another brilliant idea. See that story is a ShadAmy, but I also support SonAmy. And I just had a good idea for a sad SonAmy oneshot. I was staring at the lyrics from Easier to Run – Linkin Park. And the idea hit me! So here I go! THERE'S NO STOPPING ME! (Evil laugh) Muahahahahahahaaaa!**

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot. Nothing else, the song lyrics are by Linkin Park – Easier to Run. I know longer own my sanity either.

_Italics are the lyrics._

* * *

**Easier To Run**

_It's easier to run  
replacing this pain with something more..._

Sonic watched the smiling Amy Rose. His heart belonged to her and only her. But he couldn't.

_It's so much easier to go,  
than face all this pain here all alone…_

He knew, pushing the beautiful pink hedgehog off of him releasing him of that wonderful death grip, that if he was to admit his love. Enemies would target her. And Sonic knew he'd put her in way more danger than need be.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me,  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see…_

No-one knew. He pushed the now unhappy pink hedgehog away and turned. No-one knew what he was going though. To love someone so deeply and your life, your title, not being able to be with them, for your life to ensures that you can never show that love….

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away,  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played..._

The ache in his heart every time she touches him softly, innocently, it was killing him inside. Images of the Rose flashed though his mind as he ran from her leaving her standing there unhappy, upset, her face flashed though his mind, her smile, and her laugh... her voice…

_If I could change I would, take back the pain I would.  
Retrace every wrong, move that I made I would._

If only he wasn't Sonic the hedgehog.

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would.  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would._

If only he wasn't everyone's super fast super cool super hero…

_If I could change I would, take back the pain I would.  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would…_

Then he could be with her, have her in his arms without the fear of them being in danger. He could love her carelessly. Taking a turn, within minutes he was at a waterfall at the top he sat there thinking.

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would,  
I would take all my shame to the grave._

The pain, it was killing him. Starting to wish he didn't do the super hero thing. Wishing someone would take his place… wishing… wishing…

_It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb!  
It's so much easier to go…  
Than face all this pain, here all alone…_

He could just run.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past…  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have.  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back…  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path…_

If he just went. He could solve it all. Amy would be happy, she could find someone else. Love them. Sonic could run from the temptation… and it would eventually stop hurting… It would be so much easier, so much better if he went.

_If I could change I would, take back the pain I would.  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would.  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would._

_If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would._

Just going, running from that pain, that frustration. To live without regret. To forget that love… A love wasted is a shame. But two broken heart when one could be broken alone would be easier…

_If I could change I would, take back the pain I would.  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would.  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would.  
I would take all my shame to the grave._

Sonic stood up, getting ready to leave. Forever. To run from that pain…

_Just watching in the sun,  
All of my helplessness inside…  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced,  
It's so much simpler to change. _

It's easier to run,  
Replacing this pain with something numb!  
It's so much easier to go,  
Than face all this pain here all alone…

It's easier to run,  
If I could change I would, take back the pain I would.  
Retrace every wrong move that I made.  
It's easier to go…  
If I could change I would, take back the pain I would.  
Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would.

So Sonic ran. He left his love. He ran from that pain. He ran to forget that love to forget her. But what he never stopped to think of was that he would never forget Amy Rose. That love will stay etched into his heart until they are together. But Sonic runs. Right into an eternity of pain and regret, leaving a heartbroken Amy Rose, Who will never forget Sonic…

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would…  
I would take all my shame to the grave._

_

* * *

_

**Weeeell:D Review! Did ya like it? Hate it? Loathe it? Review and let me know. It wasn't my best but the Ikkle sad story wouldn't budge outta my mind. So I decided to show ya'll. Poor poor Sonic. Poor Poor Amy. (Tuts) **

**Bye! x x **

**- Emzi (Insert Heart)**


End file.
